Revision
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: Trying to revise whilst your prodigious boyfriend is bored is certainly no easy feat! AU Oneshot


_**Revision**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Naruto

_**Summary: **_AU How do you revise for exams when you can't concentrate and your bored prodigious boyfriend is doing everything in his power to distract you?

Biting her lip in concentration, she twirled her pen between her fingers. Her brows furrowed slightly as she struggled to absorb the information before her.

One and a half hours ago, she'd come into the room dumping herself into the very centre, before haphazardly spreading various notes, books and cue cards around herself in hopes of revisiting the 3 modules fully in time for that daunting exam tomorrow.

Letting her eyes sweep over the expanse of paper, she let out a small sigh. She'd already leant all of this before in class and committed it to her long-term memory; the only problem was being able to draw on that stored knowledge in the middle of the assessment.

Holding back another sigh (and barely stifling a yawn) she glanced at her watch before grudgingly putting pen to paper.

"Hey."

Jumping a little, she sought the source of her interruption. Finding it in the form of her boyfriend, lounging languidly at the doorway, she did nothing other than tilt her head to the right a little to acknowledge his presence. Her lip curved upwards slightly, the small movement almost undetectable.

Then she turned back to the task at hand.

Completely tuning everything out again she focused on the nearest sheet of paper.

Pen poised, she began.

So immersed in her work, she didn't notice a presence creeping closer and closer to her.

Cold air tickled the back of her neck making her hair stand on end. Whipping her head around, her defiant gaze met a mildly amused one.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away.

Back to work again…

That is, until she fell victim to the accumulated boredom of her boyfriend. Once again.

In an attempt to keep himself occupied, he was currently trying to let her hair down; to free her hair of the restricting ties that bound them – without her noticing.

The only way that _that_ would be possible, would be if he managed to cut the restraints. He valued his life (and ambitions) too much to risk it for the sake of boredom; he didn't want to have to deal with his girlfriend's wrath if any of her locks were sliced off at the same time (plus, personally he liked her hair just the way it was – long – with the exception of it always being bound).

Instead of the more effective but life-threatening route, he chose not the 'undetectable' method, but the 'simply sneaky' one (he thrived on a challenge).

Evidently, it wasn't sneaky enough.

He received an annoyed glare as soon as his fingertips had ever-so-slightly brushed her locks – it seemed that her patience, of which she usually had an endless supply, was steadily diminishing.

Instead of trying to ignore him and continue (like the previous time) she scowled, clearly conveying her message: 'this isn't funny you know'.

The slight curl of his lip indicated his disagreement to this.

Huffing in resignation, the girl was brought out of her vow of silence, forced to verbally voice her response – "I resent that."

His smirk grew wider.

"Don't you have your exam tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

She opened her mouth, about to add something. Reconsidering, she closed it again. Then,

"If _you're_ not going to study, at least let _me_. Not all of us are born genius." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Resting his head on his shoulder, he peered at the sheet that she'd been writing on. He took it out of her hands to bring it closer.

Raising an eyebrow he remarked, "Studying, huh?"

In the middle of the page was the phrase 'Main Themes' in a bubble, ready to be transformed into a mind map or spider diagram. In each of the sheets corners was a doodle; one of a sword, one was a Yin Yang, one looked like a cross between a teddy and a panda and the fourth corner held an unfinished pattern of swirls and flowers.

She had the grace to look a little guilty.

Her nose wrinkled: had this been maths or physics she needn't have worried with revision (and even if she'd need to go over them, because of their practical uses she found them easier to remember by remembering the application) yet with a troublesome subject like English matters were entirely different…

How would she find identifying hidden themes in strange texts that often sounded like riddles, helpful in life _at all?_

In her defence, she cried "I was taking a short break!"

Whilst it was true that the doodles had been borne from a lack of concentration, it seemed that this was turning into a break anyway.

"A short break" he repeated slowly. If that was so, then why was she getting so irritated with him?

"Mmm… Just to take my mind off it for a while before I go back to it." She supplied (though she knew that he usually wasn't interested in excuses), congratulating herself for thing of such a good justification.

Surprisingly the excuse was very well received. A smile tugged at his lip but the remainder of his face remained neutral.

"'Take your mind off it for a while' eh?" he mimicked, "I think I could help you with that."

He began to shift into a more comfortable position but was stopped by a hand.

The girl checked her watch. Sigh. She really needed to get back to work if she wanted a fairly good grade…

She was still a little tempted by the offer.

However…

"I should really get some more revision done…"

This was greeted by a vaguely annoyed "Che" though she could see the tiny glimmer of dejection in his eyes.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully; "But maybe in my next break."

He raised a brow and his customary smirk returned. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

-Hollyrose-

**_A/N: _**Still going through my AU phase! Anyway, I thought of this whilst doing my own revision (and being destracted very easily). And now that I've finished my exams I've finally had the time to upload it! So, I suppose that this is in celebration of my freedom.

I wrote this without names to see if my clues were clear or not, but since you can see the character filters at the top now anyway I suppose it doesn't matter... Just to clarify, the pairing is SasuTen.

Please leave a review, whether you liked it or hated it, and let me know if I the clues left in there were ok or not. Also, any constructive criticism would also be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
